Silent words
by bruxi
Summary: Palabras silenciosas que a la vez retumban en sus corazones, tan altas como si las estuvieran gritando a pleno pulmón. Una verdad oculta pero a la vez clara como el día. Porque ambos desean lo mismo, a pesar de que saben que se trata de algo imposible. [Fic participante en el concurso "¿San Desastrín?: Mes del Amor en ¡Siéntate!]


**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Este oneshot participa en el Concurso "¿San Desastrín?: Mes del Amor en ¡Siéntate!"**

**Advertencias: **muerte de personaje.

**Nota de autor: **... (Inner: ¡hey, tú! ¡Que tienes que presentar el fic!) ... (Inner: ¡oh, venga, tampoco fue para tanto!) *Llora* (Inner: ¡exagerada! ¡Está bien, vale, lo haré yo! *sale de entre las sombras*).

Eeeeeeh... Visto lo visto que bruxi sigue tirada en cama llorando y gimoteando como niña de cinco años que aún usa chupete, presentaré yo la historia: le ha costado sangre, sudor, lágrimas, pérdida de neuronas, insomnio y la bajada de la regla antes de tiempo por estrés post-traumático. Sin contar lo jodida de la paciencia que me tiene.

Hayden, yo que tú correría por tu vida. Huye a alguna isla polinesia por ahí perdida en medio del mar.

Y te lo digo en serio.

Entrad en el foro para votar a los tres fanfics que más os gusten de este concurso.

**Hora de publicación: **14:40, hora española.

**Silent words**

—Kikyô… —La veía allí, delante de él, por primera vez después de cincuenta años. ¿Era posible que fuera ella? ¿La misma Kikyô? ¿La misma mujer que todavía quería?

—InuYasha… —Se acercó a él. ¿No era una ilusión? ¿Cómo se habría librado de su flecha? La respuesta le vino cuando miró de reojo para la niña de ropas extrañas, tirada a un lado al cuidado de su envejecida hermana menor y de un pequeño demonio zorro. Elevó los brazos y lo tocó. Sintió sus músculos tensarse—. Tú… ¡¿Por qué me traicionaste?!—Las lágrimas hicieron su aparición al tiempo que intentaba purificarlo—. ¡Fui una estúpida! ¡Te creí! ¡Creí tu mentira! ¡¿Cómo pude?!

—¡Ese no era yo, Kikyô!—le gritó, alterado. Su interior era un cúmulo de sentimientos y emociones engarzadas en un completo caos—. ¡No era yo!—repitió, tomándola de las muñecas, impidiendo así que le hiciera daño de nuevo. El tacto de su piel fría y el olor a tierra de tumba y a huesos le provocó un nudo en el estómago. ¿Dónde estaba la calidez que antaño desprendía su cuerpo? ¿Dónde había quedado el olor que en secreto siempre le había gustado?

—¡Mientes!—Intentó zafarse de su presa, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Recordaba perfectamente esa misma fuerza aprisionándola en un desesperado y nostálgico abrazo, mientras sus labios se movían contra los del otro, sellando una promesa que nunca llegó a cumplirse.

—¡Basta de tonterías!—Y la abrazó contra él. Volver a sentir su menuda y delgada figura contra su cuerpo desató todo un mar de sensaciones en su pecho: tristeza, dicha, nostalgia, amor… Sí, el amor que sentía por ella aún perduraba en lo más hondo de su ser. ¿Cómo no iba a seguir ahí? A pesar de todo lo vivido, a pesar de que fue ella quién lo selló, cuando despertó y vio a la reencarnación de Kikyô frente a él, supo que aún la amaba.

—InuYasha… —Dolió. Pronunciar su nombre fue tan doloroso para Kikyô como para él escucharlo. Su voz no había cambiado un ápice. Seguía siendo igual de calmada y suave, como el sonido de un arroyuelo que fluye entre pequeñas piedras.

—Sé que lo has pasado mal, eres una humana, lo has pasado peor que yo, lo sé. Por eso… —Unas lágrimas aparecieron en el borde de los ojos castaños. Quería quedarse en ese abrazo por siempre, quería volver a sentir sus labios contra los suyos, quería seguir amándolo. Pero…

—Ahora… ya es tarde. Déjame ir. —Intentó por todos los medios no hacerlo, pero el odio y el rencor que anidaban en su nuevo cuerpo la obligaron a utilizar su poder espiritual contra el hombre que amaba.

—Kikyô… —Apartó la vista, no podía verlo, no herido por su culpa. Retuvo el sollozo que quería escapar de su garganta. ¿Cómo habían acabado así? Ellos, que decían amarse tanto, que habían decidido vivir toda una vida juntos. Quizás formar una familia en el proceso.

—¡InuYasha, destruye el cuerpo de mi hermana!—Cerró los ojos y sonrió con tristeza al oír la petición de Kaede—. ¡El alma debe volver a su legítimo dueño! ¡Si la destruyes… —Aquello sí que la enfureció. ¡¿Legítimo dueño?! ¡Ella era la dueña de esa alma! ¡Era suya! ¡Que aquella niña fuera su reencarnación no significaba que fuera la auténtica dueña del alma que la mantenía en pie! Y a todo esto… ¡¿Qué hacía su reencarnación con InuYasha y Kaede?! ¡¿Acaso ya la habían sustituido?! ¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡¿InuYasha la había olvidado así de fácil?!

La furia que la invadió hizo que el rencor de su interior se fortaleciera e incrementara a partes iguales—. Eso es imposible. El alma no volverá al cuerpo a no ser que el rencor y el odio se disipen. Y eso solo ocurrirá si tú mueres, InuYasha. —Apretó los puños, frustrado. No podía matarla, no a ella, no a su Kikyô. Pero si no lo hacía, la que no despertaría jamás sería Kagome. Se mordió el labio, haciéndose sangre con los afilados colmillos. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué debía hacer?!

De pronto, el aire dio una sacudida y, con horror, vio como las almas comenzaban a salir del cuerpo de Kikyô—. ¿Qué…

—¡No puede ser!—chilló la sacerdotisa. Todos vieron como las luces entraban de nuevo en el cuerpo de la inconsciente Kagome, cayendo al suelo y haciéndola gemir por el impacto que recibió contra el suelo de roca. El alivio lo recorrió en parte. Ahora, Kagome estaría bien.

—¡Se mueve, se mueve!—El grito que pegó Shippô los hizo volver la cabeza. Efectivamente, Kikyô todavía se movía.

—Parece que a la parte que correspondía al rencor y al odio le ha gustado mi creación, jujuju. —La voz rasposa de Urasue resonó en toda la montaña. La cabeza de la vieja hechicera seguía tirada, con capacidad para hablar—. Un cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos con una alma incrustada gracias a la magia negra. No puedo estar más orgullosa de mi creación jujuju.

—¡Maldita sea!—Salió corriendo tras ella. ¡No podía dejarla irse! Tenían que hablar las cosas. Tal vez, ellos aún pudieran… —. ¡Kikyô, espera!—La sacerdotisa detuvo su torpe andar al oírlo llamarla. Se volvió, lentamente.

Se quedó casi sin respiración al ver la silueta femenina recortada contra el ocaso. Sin duda alguna, era la misma Kikyô que él amara cincuenta años atrás. Era perfecta y hermosa, se movía con la misma elegancia y sencillez y su porte, tan parecido al de una emperatriz, seguía dejándolo clavado en el sitio, cuál adolescente enamorado por primera vez de su mujer ideal.

Y en algún momento de su pasado ella había sido suya. ¿Podría volver a tenerla? ¿Podrían las cosas regresar en el tiempo?—¿Qué quieres, InuYasha? Tengo que irme, si me quedo cerca de esa chica, yo… —Se quedó helada cuando él volvió a abrazarla.

—¡No te vayas! ¡No puedes irte! ¡No puedes volver a dejarme así!—Sus palabras la sacudieron—. ¡Ese no era yo! ¡Tienes que creerme!—La apretó más contra él, intentando percibir su característico olor a flores de cerezo, tan embriagante y delicioso como lo recordaba.

—InuYasha… —Le correspondió al abrazo. Total ¿qué más daba? Ella estaba muerta, no era más que una marioneta hecha de barro duro y huesos quebradizos. Ya no era la fuerte miko protectora y guardiana de la Joya de las Cuatro almas, no tenía que aparentar ser algo que no era—. Si eso es verdad… Tú… ¿de verdad me amabas?—Los tristes ojos castaños miraron a los dorados. Durante unos largos segundos, volvió a ver a la tierna mujer de sus recuerdos, prendida de sus brazos con toda naturalidad, como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido hechos para encajar el uno con el otro, como las dos piezas indispensables de un mecanismo. El mecanismo que conformaban sus almas.

Sonrió, hundiendo la nariz en su suave y sedoso cabello ébano. La sensación era tan nostálgica y familiar… —Puedes apostarlo. —Y tanto. Por ella había estado dispuesto a cualquier cosa, incluso…

—Aquella vez… hablabas en serio. —Su cálida y suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. InuYasha rememoró el momento del que hablaba la sacerdotisa, la promesa que le había hecho de convertirse en algo que durante sus miserables doscientos años de vida siempre había odiado con todas sus fuerzas: de convertirse en humano _por ella_. Para estar con ella, para vivir una vida normal junto a Kikyô.

Volvió a abrazarla, más delicadamente que antes, temiendo romperla como la frágil muñeca de porcelana que parecía. Siempre le había parecido una muñequita, una figura poderosa pero a la vez quebradiza, capaz de romperse por la más mínima alteración de sus emociones. Pero para eso estaba él allí. Él la protegería, él la mimaría y la cuidaría. No dejaría que nada ni nadie la rompiera.

—Claro que hablaba en serio. —Y era completamente cierto. Había amado a Kikyô con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca antes en su vida había querido a nadie, excluyendo a su madre. En cierta manera, Kikyô le recordaba a ella, a la princesa Izayoi, siempre amable con todo el mundo, con una sonrisa en sus labios todo el tiempo, delicada como una flor que florecía en pleno invierno, desafiando a la nieve, al viento y al frío.

Una pequeña sonrisa genuina cruzó por los labios femeninos—. Yo también hablaba en serio cuando te lo propuse. —Le acarició el cabello. Sus finos dedos se colaron y enredaron en las hebras color plata, deleitándose con su tacto. Hundió la cabeza en su pecho, aspirando el aroma varonil, sintiendo que, en ese momento, InuYasha era todo suyo. No importaba que hubieran pasado cincuenta años, no importaba que ahora fuera una muñeca rota sin alma propia. Solo importaba sentir lo que era ser _suya_, aunque fuera por unos breves instantes—. Me habría gustado hacer esto en vida.

—A mí también. —Era agradable tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos. Sus garras se paseaban por la delgada espalda de la mujer. Seguía siendo ella, su Kikyô—. Mi Kikyô… —Ella sonrió.

—Nunca me habías llamado así antes.

—Nunca me dejaste. —El reproche iba implícito en el tono de voz empleado por el hanyô. Ella no pudo rebatirlo. Era cierto. Siempre supo que InuYasha quería abrazarla y besarla cada vez que se veían, pero ella no lo había permitido, su condición de miko no la autorizaba para llevar a cabo semejante comportamiento. Las gentes de la aldea se habrían llevado las manos a la cabeza de saber que su sacerdotisa se veía a escondidas con un medio demonio. La única que había sabido de su "relación" había sido Kaede, y solo porque la niña era demasiado suspicaz. Siempre lo había sido.

—Lo siento. —Él suspiró.

—No te disculpes, lo entiendo.

—Está bien. —Volvió a dejarse invadir por su calidez, aferrándose con fuerza su haori rojo—. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?

—Como olvidarla. —No hacía más que evocar ese momento en su mente, una y otra vez, torturándose, preguntándose qué habría pasado si solo las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera, como originalmente las tenían planeadas.

En la mente de Kikyô también seguía presente dicho recuerdo, tan vívido y fresco como si del ayer se tratara. Nunca jamás podría olvidar el amor y la esperanza que vio en los orbes dorados de su amado, los mismos sentimientos que ella trataba de reflejar en sus ojos cada vez que lo observaba.

Parecía mentira que ahora estuvieran juntos de nuevo, aunque fuera de una forma tan bizarra como lo era la situación en la que se encontraban. El paisaje que los rodeaba, enormes montañas de roca dura y gris, con piedrecillas en los bordes del empinado y rocoso camino, parecía ser partícipe de su desafortunado encuentro, tornándose con cada segundo que pasaba más deprimente de lo que ya era de por sí.

Y es que así, reflexionó la sacerdotisa de barro y huesos, había sido también su relación: triste, gris, dura y llena de esperanza y desesperanza a la vez. Ambos sabían que no iba a ser fácil ni bonito, pero habían estado dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo por la otra persona, por la persona amada, para construir un futuro, juntos. Un futuro dónde podrían ser felices y demostrarse su amor sin ningún tipo de atadura ni restricción externa.

Pero el destino les tenía reservada otra cosa. Una vuelta que ninguno supo ver venir y que acabó por destrozarlos.

InuYasha la abrazó con más fuerza—. Ojalá… ojalá no hubiera pasado de lo que nos pasó, Kikyô. —Ella tan solo se aferró a él, casi desesperada, queriendo creer fervientemente en sus palabras, en que nada de lo que salía de sus labios era mentira.

—InuYasha… sabes que ahora te odio ¿verdad?—No contestó; su cuerpo entero se puso rígido. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? La rodeó más fuertemente con sus brazos, intentando buscar aquella sensación de tranquilidad que ella siempre le transmitía cuando estaba a su lado, cuando hablaban, cuando la miraba o cuando simplemente se quedaban uno al lado del otro, contemplando el cielo azul repleto de nubes, aunque fuera a una prudente distancia.

Recordó una vez, la primera en que la acompañó. Fueron hacia una región en el norte y él la siguió por su cuenta—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguirme?—Kikyô se volvió, colocándose bien el sombrero de paja sobre sus cabellos. Un ruborizado InuYasha se apresuró a esconderse en la rama alta de un árbol.

—Keh. No te estaba siguiendo, seguía a la Joya. —Kikyô suspiró, arrebujándose aún más en su capa de viaje.

—¿Aún sigues con eso?—El sonrojo en su rostro se acentuó y ella sonrió. InuYasha desvió la mirada, pensando que su sonrisa era bonita—. No quiero malgastar mis flechas contigo, tengo una ardua tarea por delante y no me conviene perder ni una—comentó, echando a andar de nuevo. InuYasha la siguió.

—¿Adónde vas?—Kikyô se detuvo una vez más volviendo a mirarlo, sujetando la capa y el sombrero que la resguardaban del viento, para que no se movieran.

—¿Acaso te preocupas por mí, InuYasha?—El medio demonio enrojeció de nuevo, maldiciendo para sus adentros la suspicacia de la joven muchacha.

—¡Cla-claro que no! ¡Solo me preocupo por la Joya!—Kikyô amplió su sonrisa, algo divertida por la situación. Reemprendió su camino, alerta al chico que la seguía dando saltos por sobre las ramas de los árboles.

InuYasha la observaba. Debía reconocer que Kikyô era muy guapa, muy hermosa. Tenía una delgada pero esbelta figura, unos cabellos tan negros como el cielo negro de una noche sin luna, lacios y brillantes, siempre recogidos en una coleta baja por una cinta de tela blanca. La piel pálida, blanca, nívea como la leche o la nieve que caía en invierno. Sus ojos eran dos pozos profundos de color marrón, los cuales parecían encerrar un sinfín de secretos y sentimientos. Lo veía, lo notaba cuando la miraba y cuando ella lo miraba a él.

Suspiró, frustrado, no sabiendo interpretar muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo hacia aquella fría pero a la vez cálida sacerdotisa. Solo sabía que no quería verla triste nunca más. Quería ver su tenue sonrisa todos los días.

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Kikyô al notar como el medio demonio apretaba los puños a su espalda, como si estuviera sintiendo un gran dolor en su interior, el mismo dolor que la estaba engullendo a ella a cada segundo que transcurría entre sus brazos.

¡Cómo deseaban ambos retroceder en el tiempo! Volver a aquella época, a cuando pudieron experimentar lo que se sentía al ser consolado y comprendido por alguien más, a aquellos minutos preciosos que ambos atesoraban en su memoria, y atesorarían por siempre jamás. Un amor como el suyo no podía diluirse en el tiempo como si de una vulgar y simple leyenda se tratara.

El sol lo tiñó todo con su luz anaranjada, indicándoles que el anochecer estaba pronto a hacer su aparición, marcando su encuentro como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo, como si fuera el encuentro entre dos amantes clandestinos que aprovechan su momento al máximo para dar rienda a su amor prohibido y lleno de obstáculos.

Era el preludio de la separación, y de una manera u otra, tanto Kikyô como InuYasha lo sabían. Por más que lo desearan, el tiempo no podía dar marcha atrás.

La sacerdotisa de barro y huesos fue la primera en desprenderse del abrazo en el que el hanyô los había sumido, dando un paso hacia atrás, temblando por el dolor que le provocaban esos escasos pero angustiosos dos pasos de separación entre sus cuerpos.

InuYasha cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa amarga, maldiciendo al tiempo y a sus leyes por negarles algo que tanto necesitaban y deseaban.

Pero al mismo tiempo recordando aquella chiquilla impetuosa e insoportable a la que Kikyô le había robado las almas.

Por más que le doliera, Kikyô estaba muerta, había sido traída de vuelta mediante un conjuro de magia negra, y su cuerpo artificial solo desprendía tristeza y dolor, podía olerlo, lo había sentido mientras la estrechaba con desesperación entre sus brazos.

Tal vez, era hora de decir adiós al pasado y liberarse de los malos sentimientos. Así, Kikyô podría descansar en paz.

Dio un paso en su dirección—. InuYasha… No podemos retroceder en el tiempo. —Kikyô apretó el hakama rojo del traje de sacerdotisa que llevaba puesto. Su delgadez, unida a la forma casi majestuosa en la que la ligera brisa que flotaba en el ambiente le meciera los largos y finos cabellos, le daba una imagen casi etérea, una imagen que InuYasha retendría y guardaría para siempre en su memoria.

—Lo sé. —Respiró hondo, tomando valor para lo que iba a decir a continuación, algo que creía necesario para apaciguar a la mujer frente a él—. Solo recuerda que… que yo sí te amé, Kikyô, te amé como no tienes idea. Aún… Aún creo que lo hago. —Desechó casi inmediatamente la imagen sonriente del rostro de cierta niña del futuro que le vino a la cabeza, reprochándose interiormente por ello.

La faz de Kikyô se iluminó. Sus ojos brillaron como nunca antes había visto, haciéndola ver todavía más hermosa de lo que era, si cabía—. Gracias. —Tragó saliva, acercándose de nuevo a ella y agarrando una de sus manos. Inconscientemente, Kikyô se aferró con inusitada fuerza a él—. Pero… Eso no es todo. —InuYasha bajó la vista a sus manos unidas y agachó las orejas. Lo que iba a decir a continuación era algo que los desgarraría a ambos, que provocaría que sus corazones se rompieran en millones de pedazos y que sus almas se resquebrajaran cual frasco de cristal que lleva un pequeño pero contundente golpe.

—Tienes… tienes que volver al interior de Kagome. —Kikyô cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca de dolor al oír el nombre de la que era su reencarnación ser pronunciado por los labios de su amado.

Se soltó de su agarre y retrocedió varios pasos, llevándose esa misma mano al pecho, jadeando a causa de la desesperación que amenazaba con romperla y con empujarla de nuevo hacia el camino del odio y el rencor—. ¿Me estás… me estás pidiendo que muera?—El agónico tono de voz lo hizo sentir el ser más ruin y miserable sobre la faz de la tierra—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?—Dio otro paso atrás. Los ojos de InuYasha se abrieron con espanto al percatarse de que estaban al borde de un alto precipicio.

Se lanzó hacia delante, desesperado, pero Kikyô echó todo su peso hacia atrás y simplemente se dejó caer.

Un desgarrador grito con su nombre la hizo sonreír. La última imagen que sus pupilas detectaron fue la de su querido InuYasha, asomado al borde del barranco. Algo le dijo que había intentado ir por ella, que había intentado salvarla, y eso fue suficiente para que una sonrisa adornara su rostro de porcelana.

El viento silbó a su alrededor mientras caía. Cerró los ojos, recordando todos los momentos vividos al lado de su amado.

Y tuvo tiempo de agradecerle a los dioses por haberle permitido amarlo y ser amada, aunque fuera por un breve lapso de tiempo, antes de que la carcasa que la envolvía se rompiera en pedazos al impactar contra las rocas del río que había abajo, dejando libres a las almas restantes que la habían mantenido en pie un poco más, permitiéndoles regresar con la que un día, estaba segura, sería la dueña del corazón de InuYasha.

_Siempre te amaré, InuYasha. Solo no me olvides_.

**Fin Silent words**

***Se restriega la cara con la manga del pijama para retirar los lagrimones que le caen de los ojos***

**Bien, he salido momentáneamente de mi estado de depresión porque tengo varias cosas que decir. En primer lugar... ¡NUNCA JAMÁS EN LA VIDA VOLVERÉ A ESCRIBIR UN INUYASHA/KIKYÔ! ¡ASÍ ME LO SUPLIQUÉIS DE RODILLAS! ¡NO Y NO!**

**¡HE DICHO QUE NO!**

**Aclarado este punto, y en segundo lugar, quiero dedicar esta pequeña historia a varias personas muy, muy, muy especiales para mi:**

1. A **Clau**, por darme la idea y ayudarme a forjarla en mi cabeza antes de comenzar a escribir. ¡Gracias, guapísima!

2. A **Ari**, porque sin sus sabios consejos ni su grandioso cerebro no habría conseguido terminarlo. ¡Gracias por ayudarme a sacar el proyecto adelante cuando más lo necesitaba, preciosa!

3. A **Firee**, por estar siempre ahí, dispuesta a darme su opinión cada vez que lo necesito, y por ayudarme a escoger el título. ¡Gracias, nena!

4. A **Jaz**, por darme ánimos cuando me derrumbé por culpa de que no se me ocurría nada para empezar a escribir. ¡Gracias, guapetona!

5. A **Fumiis**, porque siempre, siempre, siempre la voy a querer a pesar de ser de una ciudad rival xp. ¡Gracias por hacerme reír a todas horas con tus comentarios, rula! ¡Que sepas que el Dépor va a arrasar en Miranda del Ebro! (¿Sabes que se agotaron las reservas del tren nada más anunciarse el partido? ¡Alucina! ¡Una centena de billetes vendidos! Se están replanteando ampliar los servicios para ese día).

6. A **Mor**, por sus palabras de aliento cada vez que me quejaba (tienes una paciencia de oro para aguantarnos a todas, capitana).

7. A **Agatha**, porque simplemente es imposible no quererte, guapa.

**Nada más, volveré a mi cama, a seguir llorando (Inner: sí, hasta dentro de tres horas).**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
